theuncreativefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MightyMewtron/My Opinion On This Nonsense
I talked to Ryan on TD wiki and got his side of the story. Here is my unfinal verdict, and I'm not really on anyone's side yet: Brady was a great chat mod. He could sense sockpuppets and trolls and kick them out. He got demoted, sure. But...the TD Wiki had many chat mods. Besides, if Ryan just "gave" him and 2.0 positions, then what is the pride? I, for one, only feel good being in authority when I earned the position. Although, Brady did make many cool blogs, despite an apparent, relative lack of mainspace edits. If Brady was new to the promotion, he probably was mainly mad at losing it quickly. Raptor could have been less vulgar. We don't need to resort to language and threat over a few misunderstandings. Even so, Pinky was just following what she felt was wiki protocol. If you were in her position, and you saw someone who probably was unfairly promoted when the wiki has an abundance of chat mods as it is, what would you do? In comparison to Raptor's comments, Ryan was just being defensive, and not really abusive. I know ''you guys would probably have done similar. I think the issue was taken a bit seriously, to the point of people who I don't even ''know ''and ''new users ''threatening Pinky. I don't think it's totally the fault of the defense that others took the issue so seriously. Now, I don't think Brady trying to bring up the situation to Wikia was really that bad. I mean, when a man commits crime, he has the right to fair trial. All he wanted, I assume, was to just clarify the scenario and ''ask Wikia to demote Pinky and Ryan. We don't know how harshly it would have been done, but if it was requested professionally, although Wikia probably wouldn't respond anyway, there is no real threat. In conclusion, Pinky misunderstood. Big whoop. If I were demoted on Irken Empire or Dan Vs or anywhere I have authority, would I have cared? Probably not that ''much, unless I had ''really took my position seriously. Brady probably would have been reinstated had he not "flipped out and quit," as the prosecution claims. But the reason I even care is ''this: ''I used to have fun chatting on a popular wiki about a subject I loved with not only old friends, but cool new people I got to meet. Now if I want to see my old friends, I have to come here to a wiki I don't even understand that no one even ''uses, and ''never meet someone new unless I bring them here from another chat. How can I introduce my friend to a wiki based entirely on inside jokes? I mean, I think I get it, but what's the use? The whole RP is done. Here is something Total Drama related: Remember when Zoey loved Mike with all her heart? Treating each other well, not living without the other? Then Mike was taken away by something Zoey couldn't control. To make matters worse, the final memory of Mike snapped into pieces cruelly. She freaked out, became a threat, and was voted off because she was too hard for Lightning to handle. That's how I see this situation. You guess the symbolism. I guess it makes no sense to talk about TD anymore on ''this ''wiki... Category:Blog posts